Neko of the Heart
by Bite Sized
Summary: Heero is a new student at a new school. With his new friends' help, he enters a world he never knew was there. A world where emotions rule the mind. 1x2 3x4 OOC
1. New Beginnings

Authors note: Well heres my first attempt at a romance. Hope it isn't too lame.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own Gundam Wing.

Neko of the Heart  
Chapter 1: New Beginnings

_I guess he's always been there, I just never realized it before a month ago. His sweet perfectness has left him forever imprinted in my mind. I don't think I will ever forget him or what all has happened these last few months. This is my story of love that will never be forgotten._

My first day of school. . . well Sr. High to be exact. I was freshman, scrub, newbie, fresh meat, prisoner to a new jail, well I think you get the idea. No matter what you call it, I was going to my death. Not only was I going to a new school but I was also gay.

Skating to the front door on my new pair of stunt inline skates, I tripped, fell flat on my face, got up, and smacked into the door. 'Bravo.' I had already made an impression. 'Only thing that would be worse would be if I was late.' Of course the bell had to answer my wish.

Walking into my first period class 10 minutes later I found an empty desk near the back and sat down. The teacher was some Treize Khushrenada person. His mouth kept moving talking about school rules as I scanned the room. The student population of the class were all intellectually disabled. Several jocks, cheerleaders, three guys talking to a fairly hot guy, some top fashion girl that probably figured herself to be some sort of queen and her clique. . . wait. Fairly hot guy? I looked back. There was a guy who should be the object of affection by all the female population and have a cheerleader girlfriend. I looked back at the class. 'Strange. Not one girl seems to be looking.' With one last glance I settled down on my desk and fell asleep.

- - -

"Hey Duo, think we should wake him up?"

"Ya maybe we should."

'Where are these voices coming from?' I thought groggily. 'Who are they talking about?' I soon found out after being viciously shaken. First thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a face in my face.

"Hi" said the face.

"Ahhh!" I said as I fell backward off my chair onto the floor.

"Nice. Here let me help you up." It was the first voice I had heard while I was still asleep. I looked him over. Short platinum blond hair, blue eyes, Arabian probably. He seemed nice enough. I grabbed his warm hand.

"Thanks." I muttered. I looked at the other person standing next to him. Long brown hair tied back in a braid, hung over one shoulder. His happy, eager cobalt blue eyes looked at me. A stupid smirk crossed his face. Looking back at the blond I introduced myself. "I'm Heero Yuy. Who are you?"

"My name is Quatre Winner," The blond answered, "and this is Duo Maxwell."

"Hey you're the one who fell and hit his head on the front door! Heh. It seems you're three for three." Duo overly exclaimed.

"I guess you're right." Looking around the room I noticed something odd. "Where is everyone?"

"They went to the Gymnasium for the "Welcome to your death" assembly. We hung back to wake you up. Plan on skipping the assembly. Care to join us?" Quatre said while glancing about the room.

"Sounds like a hell of a lot better then an assembly." I smirked. Duo and Quatre grinned.

"Common. We've got some skipping to do." Duo whispered before he and Quatre ran out of the room. I ran out after them thinking my day had gotten a whole lot better.

- - -

Authors note: So what did you think of the first chapter?R&R.


	2. Within A Sketch

A/N: Thank you very much for all the reviews. I really didn't think it was all that good, but glad you liked it. I'm looking forward to finishing this one. And to clear any confusion I am using Heero's point of view through out this whole fic, unless I state otherwise. Anyway, happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Gundam Wing.

Neko of the Heart

Chapter 2: Within a Sketch

---

'It's such a nice day out. I'm glad I'm not stuck inside listening to some dumb assembly.' I thought to myself as I fell back against the grass in the park. I closed my eyes and allowed the sun to warm my face. It was an unusually warm day for the middle of fall and I was all too happy to take in every moment of it.

"What you thinking about Heero? You have a goofy smile on your face." Duo asked as I realized he was right. Quickly I removed the smile.

"Nothing. Where did the others go anyway?" I replied as I opened my eyes to look around the park for any sign of the others. Chess tables stood empty in the sun awaiting the evening players. Trees stood in all their magnificent glory with leaves waving lightly in the small warm breeze. There were a few people out in the heat of the noon day sun, but for the most part the park was empty.

"Well, while you were day dreaming. They decided to go get us all some ice cream. They should be back soon." Duo answered as he lied down next to me on the grass and stared up at the cloudless sky. "It's so nice out. I'm glad we skipped."

"Funny. That's what I was just thinking." I said as I lowered my head onto my arm behind my head like a pillow. I stared up at the sky as well. "Know what would be really nice?"

"What?" Duo answered sheepishly.

"Swimming." I replied simply. I glanced over at Duo to see what he was thinking, only to see him looking back at me. Quickly I turned my head away. 'He's so hot. Wait what am I thinking? I just met him and I don't want him to find out so soon that I prefer guys to girls.' I though mentally yelling at myself.

"Yeah. Swimming would be nice. Oh hey! Look the others are back." Duo said as he got up to grab his ice cream from the others. I followed suit and went over to where they were sitting in the cool shade of a nearby oak tree.

"Here. Hope you like chocolate. We weren't too sure what flavor you would like." The one named Trowa said to me as he handed me the cone overflowing with chocolate goodness.

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" I said pulling out my wallet from one of the back pockets of my jeans.

"For you, free. Consider it a gift for a new friend." Quatre stated with a small smile.

"Thanks." I said again as I put my wallet back in my pocket. We sat in silence for quite awhile, eating our ice cream, just watching people pass by. After a bit Quatre pulled out a small sketch book and a pencil and started drawing.

"What are you drawing now Quatre?" Trowa asked trying to look over the blond boys shoulder.

Shutting the book for emphasis, Quatre mumbled. "Nothing. Just. . . nothing. It's not very good anyway."

"Injustice, Quatre. Show us the drawing. You know you're an amazing artist. Don't make us take it by force." Wufie demanded.

"No. It's not that good. Please don. . . Ahh! Duo give that back!" Quatre pleaded while trying to take back the book from Duo. Duo took the moment to stand up and move a few feet away.

"Going to have to catch me first to get it back!" Duo shouted over his shoulder as he ran off down a nearby path. Quatre took chase and ran after him. I looked over at Wufie and Trowa looking for some sort of explanation. Trowa smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Duo will give it back to Quatre. . . after he shows us the drawing. See, Quatre doesn't believe he is all that great. Poor self esteem. Which is too bad, because he is the most amazing artist. He just can't see it yet." Trowa answered my unsaid question.

I sat for a moment watching Duo and Quatre run back and forth between the trees. The light breeze caused the tree's shadows to dance on the grass and sidewalk. Birds called to one another in the branches above our heads. "So what exactly is there fun to do around here, anyway?"

"Not much. There's the movies. But that's only fun if there's something good playing... or if your on a date. The mall is a common place to hang out, but not nearly as common as the hill." Wufie replied is a bored tone.

"The hill? What's that?" I asked as I finally pulled my attention away from Duo and Quatre, so I could face Trowa and Wufie.

"The hill, is the hill. It's hard to explain. Not sure why though, but good things just seem to happen there, so teens go out there all the time. It's pretty rare not to see at least one person there during the day." Wufie explained.

"And no. There are no gangs that hang out there. Actually, the kids that go there are highly respected by the adults of the city." Trowa added.

"Unless you're us. We go there all the time but the adults still think me, Wufie, Trowa, and even innocent Quatre are just horrid little trouble makers and that we should not be allowed near any of the others kids in town. They won't even let us join in on any of the community events," Duo interrupted as he handed the sketch book to Trowa. He then sat down breathing heavily. "It's a really great drawing. His best yet."

"Duo! You're so mean." Quatre whimpered as he arrived at our small group. He was breathing very heavily and was clutching his side. "Please give it back."

"Don't have it. Trowa does." Duo said in a matter-of-fact tone. I looked over to Trowa who was bent over the book smiling in an awe-struck way. Wufie was looking over Trowa's shoulder staring as if lost within the depths of happiness.

"Quatre, you really do have to learn not to be so hard on yourself. This is amazing." Trowa said as he looked up from the page. Then he offered the book to me. "Here. Take a look. And don't worry about Quatre. In a small way he wants us to see the pictures. But he'll never admit it of course."

I took the book and began flipping through it. My mind nearly exploded at the intensity of emotion that was poured out in each picture. Everything looked so realistic. By the time I had reached the last drawing I was so absorbed within the pages all I felt was the emotion of each one, as if I were there in the drawing living, feeling the scene. I had to agree with the other's. The last, and newest drawing, was the best by far. It was of Wufie, Trowa, Duo, and I all eating our ice cream. I was drowned with happiness. I now understood the looks the others had donned when they were looking at the picture. "Wow. Just... wow. I've never seen anything like this before."

"It's not that good." Quatre said as I handed the book back to him. He hugged the book close to himself.

"Quatre, it's good." The rest of us replied as one. Quatre let a small smile grace his face.

"Thanks."

We sat in the shade once again not speaking but just enjoying the afternoon's warm pleasure.

- - -

A/N: Well so concludes chapter two of Neko of the Heart. I'm really getting into this story. I have lots planned. I hope you liked the chapter. Ja!


End file.
